Legend of Zelda: Seven deadly sides of darkness
by Argentium Silverwing
Summary: Seven people from seven worlds, brought togehter in Hyrule to rid them of their weaknesses for the tests ahead, or are they destroying their strengths?


I'm not sure how this story came about but hopefully it will be great once I get all the pieces together.  
  
~+*Argentium Silverwing*+~  
  
Legend of Zelda: Seven deadly sides of the same magic  
  
Chapter 1 – Band of Seven  
  
Link stood at the window. He looked down across the gardens to the castle town. He shook his head, he didn't want to be in the castle anymore. He did not love the princess, but his treasures were here, all of his possessions, he could not leave.  
  
Only he could have them, he did not like seeing anyone else touch them.  
  
Maybe that was why he was lonely. He had not yet found love or anyone who took his heart, but that was probably because all the women wanted in this world was his money. HIS money. That's why he stayed at the castle. The princess had no need for anyone else's riches. He felt safe around her, but she could do no more for him.  
  
He tapped his fingers along the windowsill. A servant entered and began to clean. Link had never seen him before, he was new, he looked old. Link watched him carefully. If he went near his treasured possessions, that old man was in serious trouble!  
  
He dusted the mantelpiece. The setting sun's orange rays glinting off the uncovered splendour of gold and carved goddesses holding it up. He made his way across the room. Link's longshot rested on the table. He moved forward to move it.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Link snapped. The man held up his hands, and dusted around it. He moved again. The Master sword was propped up next to a grand armchair. The cleaner propped up the cushions and got out his duster again because the hilt needed a good polish.  
  
"No! Leave it be! It's mine!" Link shouted, turning round fully. The cleaner bowed away. He now moved round, closer to Link, who was still eyeing him suspiciously. The cleaner, probably unstable in his old age, stumbled and knocked over Link's bag. He bent down to put it all back, put Link was upon him in a matter of seconds, holding him up by his shirt collar.  
  
"How many times a day do I have to threaten your life? Leave my things alone!" He said, his lips curling into a snarl.  
  
"I've found you!" The little man said, his eyes twinkling and the world around them seemed to melt together, before swirling uncontrollably, raging and storming around them, wing whistled in Link's ears and he let go of the man, curling up to protect himself. Before he knew it, it had stopped. And he stood within a cave. It was dark, but the walls seemed to shine blue.  
  
Two other people were there. Two women. One was beautiful, elegant. She had pale skin, and long silvery white hair, cascading over the comfortable pocket in the rocks on which she slept. The other sat in shadow, slamming a dagger into the wall rhythmically. From what Link could make out, she had long, bright red hair in a high ponytail with rebel stands framing her face. Her red top was like a shirt, but off the shoulder, and the sleeves were netting. A tiny leather skirt wrapped her hips, and her thigh-high boots looked potentially dangerous. Too add to the look, she wore fish net tights.  
  
"Excuse me, where am I?" Link asked her. She looked at him, her green eyes glinted. I don't know, could you tell me? I've been here for a long, long time, and that girl over there with the star tattoo on her forehead has just been asleep the whole time."  
  
"What's happening here?"  
  
"I don't know, does it look like I know?" She snapped.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Link said, rather taken aback. He looked down and saw the master sword at his feet. He scooped it up quickly and held it close.  
  
"Ooh, oh I like that. Can I see it?" The girl said, sheathing her dagger and standing up.  
  
"No, it's mine." Link said, strapping it on. The girl stepped forward. "No need to be selfish, I just want a look."  
  
"No." Link said shortly. Her eyes seemed to flare up. "What is your problem!?" Link noticed then her pupils were slits, not round like his. He stepped back.  
  
"What are you?" He whispered fearfully.  
  
"I am a vengeance demon! What are you?" She hissed. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, another person appeared where he had just stood.  
  
"Where am I? Crazy old man! What on earth was he doing?" The newcomer said. She was tall, slender. Wearing a dark purple dress, which seemed to blend with the floor. She turned. Her hair was restless, always moving, her yellow eyes were wild, yet beautiful. Her skin was a stranger colour yet, it seemed very pale lilac.  
  
"Hello." She said simply. Her form shifted, changed, swirled into a shadow, as if her own hair had enveloped her and she came together at once, manifesting to herself, standing next to Link, who stepped back in shock at this sudden movement. "What are YOU!?" He asked.  
  
"Chaos Deity." She said simply. The Vengeance Demon grinned. Link shuddered.  
  
"Great, so we have a shifting shadow girl, anger lady, and sleeping beauty." He sighed. The lady of chaos moved over to the sleeping form of the third woman, walking normally. As she reached her, she again shifted to shadow, and reformed herself in a kneeling position. "She is beautiful isn't she? That's just unfair." She frowned. "You don't think I could . . ."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Chaos Deity!" The Vengeance demon said loudly marching forward.  
  
Link pinched the bridge of his nose in thought, before looking up at them. "What are your names?" They looked up, back at him.  
  
"I'm Harriet!" said the demon.  
  
"My name is Daratna." The deity replied.  
  
"I'm Link. What about her?" He motioned to the sleeping woman.  
  
"No clue." Harriet grinned. Suddenly with another rush of wind, a man stood among them. He was tall with spiked blonde hair, some of which in random patches was dyed blue, he was dressed smartly, his shirt and pants embroided with finest silk. "Err . . . another one?"  
  
"Hello? Where are we?" He said. His accent was strange, yet somewhat graceful. He flashed a grin at Daratna and her eyes widened. "I don't know where we are." Said Link, not entirely sure what to think of him. The man ran a hand through his hair smiling. "I'm Prince Jonda of Yulitar, who are you all?"  
  
They gave their names, and Link watched him closely. He wasn't the only one, the two women were transfixed with the good-looking young man. Jonda was very confident and moved without a care, however, Link noticed, a strange underlying sense of self-obsession.  
  
Another suddenly appeared. Well, it seemed as if a pile of rags had just flopped themselves onto the floor. They quivered and a man emerged, he was quite young, tall and lanky, with a large nose and small blue eyes. Tiny curls of brown hair protruded from under a tall pointed blue hat, matching the melee of blues within is patchwork coat.  
  
He squealed and curled into a ball. The company around him looked at each other, Harriet grinned. "Shall we cook him?"  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" The young man stammered. Daratna's form shifted and swirled and she reappeared kneeling by him. She helped him to his feet, and he looked around shakily at everyone.  
  
"Who are you all?" He said, more confidently now. They all told him their names (and titles, and heroic deeds in the case of Jonda) and he told them his. "I am Rushdene the magician! You may . . . not have heard of me. Anyone got any food?"  
  
"No. We were going to cook you though." Harriet laughed. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Another figure suddenly toppled into the midst of them. A strong smell of sea air and salt water filled the cavern, as the little light there was reflected off a cutlass. The man was tall and tanned, his dark hair was unruly and tied up by a red bandana, in spiked and braided strands down just past his ears. His dark eyes glinted, and he flashed a beaming smile around at them all.  
  
"Well, when stuck in a magical pathway, one doesn't expect to land himself upon three fine women." He chuckled, winking at Harriet.  
  
"I like him!" Harriet whispered excitedly at Daratna.  
  
"What's going on?" A sleepy voice whispered, and they turned to see the pale woman rising from the rock. The new man, immediately rushed over and helped her up.  
  
"Hey, hey! What are your names! You can't just waltz into my cavern and not give your names."  
  
"Your cavern? Since when was this your cavern?" Jonda grinned. Harriet shot him a fierce look. "Keep your mouth firmly closed pretty prince, someone has to keep order around here!"  
  
"I am Peter Archer, first mate on the Searunner." He said, holding up the woozy female.  
  
"I'm Lady Elenya." She muttered, eyelids drooping.  
  
With a sudden crack, torches in brackets around the walls lit up and an old man who Link recognised as the cleaner at the castle appeared in a cloud of smoke in the middle of the room. He wasn't the only one who recognised him.  
  
"I am never buying apples from you again! You are the most irritating bargainer I have EVER come across!" Harriet roared.  
  
"I don't trust the bed you made for me." Elenya yawned.  
  
"Those are your weaknesses my children." The man said simply. He wore robes of deep forest green, which rippled and swayed as he opened his arms. "I must now tell you why you are here."  
  
"Yes, that would be helpful." Daratna growled, yellow eyes burning.  
  
"You are all well known heroes in your respective worlds. Once you were all noble and true, yet now, you have all fallen into the trap of temptation. Each one of you has accidentally given a portion of your soul over to a part of dark magic. Each of you here has a different part, but together you all fit like a jigsaw- ('I hate jigsaws.' Harriet muttered.) -to create a circle of sin. Now listen carefully, all of you. . ."  
  
Whatever murmur had been passing from person to person stopped.  
  
"A dark King, who goes by the name of Munaxes has threatened each of your lands. Being the heroes of your countries, you are the only people who can stop him, but your weaknesses are points he can very easily use against you. I have set up 'training' if you will, in Hyrule. Link, you shall have to guide them to each of the temples. In each one there will be a test, which all of you can help with, but only the person with that certain weakness can unlock. Do you begin to see?"  
  
They all nodded, apart from . . .  
  
"Now hang on a minute, Gramps. Firstly, how can we trust you? Secondly, what's with all the weaknesses? Thirdly, how do all these weaknesses fit together?" Harriet folded her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
The man smiled. "This you will have to find out for yourself. The temples will be unavailable, locked by magic until you find out for yourselves how you are all joined. And I'm afraid you will just have to trust me. Good Luck my children, your quest begins. . ."  
  
This time, there was no impressive colours, swirls, flashes of light or magic portals. The scene around them simply disintegrated and they dropped a few feet to the grass of Hyrule field.  
  
In the bright early summer sun, Link could see everyone more clearly. They could all easily pass in Hyrule as normal people, apart from one.  
  
"Uh, Daratna. . .?" Link started.  
  
She looked up. Her dress seemed to blend with the floor because it was almost transparent. Link knew she was a deity, but not a spirit such as this. The bottom of her form shifted continuously like her hair, clouds enveloped one another and drifted apart, reforming, re-shaping, never ceasing movement.  
  
"I don't mean to cause offence, but you don't look. . .well. . . .uh, normal?" He grinned cautiously. Her face hardened. Link hesitated. "Could you at least stop the waving hair and vapour dress?"  
  
"Hey, Dara, no biggie right? You deities, you can change into almost anything am I right?"  
  
"Anything, humanoid, yes." Daratna said, "And who gave you permission to call me Dara?" She challenged.  
  
"Me. Anyway, change into something Human then, you stupid spirit."  
  
"Deluded Demon." Dara hissed, before transforming into a short, buxom blonde, with an immense cleavage.  
  
"Haha, nice impression of a bar maid. Fantastic women." Peter said to himself.  
  
"Looks like our Deity needs to go on diety!" Harriet said. "Please, have a little more taste."  
  
The short bar maid – Dara rolled her eyes and suddenly elongated and heightened into a tall woman. Her blonde hair lengthened and turned black. Her eyes blue as the ocean, her skin smooth and lightly sunned.  
  
"Very nice." Jonda admired. Link had to admit, her human shape was beautiful. Peter's eyes widened and he stared for several moments.  
  
"That's great. Now, what shall we do? We need to think about the whole seven connection." Rushdene said, absent-mindedly flipping an orange up and down, which multiplied into three and spun around his head. Everyone stared.  
  
"Little magic trick never harmed anyone." He said sheepishly, and the oranges vanished in little puffs of smoke.  
  
"Seven. . . .seven . . . .The magnificent seven!" Harriet said proudly.  
  
"Umm, with the whole weakness objective we have going here, I think it would be a little on the opposite side of magnificent." Jonda said thoughtfully.  
  
"The disastrous seven!" Harriet said, trying to look important.  
  
"You're fired." Dara grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok that's enough for the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I know it's really random, but they'll all develop, character-wise and run around Hyrule like the hooligans they really are. Read and review, as always! It takes only a matter of seconds to type a little of what's in your mind and I really appreciate it. Thank you! 


End file.
